Chaton
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Alec a besoin d'aide...


OS : Chaton :

La sonnerie de son portable tira Magnus de ses recherches pour créer un nouvel élixir :

-Magnus ? C'est Izzy. J'ai besoin que tu viennes d'urgence à l'Institut.

Le sorcier se leva brusquement de sa chaise 17ème siècle :

-Quelque chose est arrivée à Alec ?

-Oui…

La chasseuse d'ombres n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que Magnus avait raccroché. Il ouvrit un portail vers l'Institut d'un claquement de doigts et s'engouffra dedans sans aucune hésitation. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de réunion qui leur était plus ou moins attribuée. Bane poussa la porte et surprit tout le monde avec son élan :

-Où est Alexander ?

Isabelle déglutit, regarda Clary et s'avança d'un pas vers le sorcier, les mains dans le dos :

-Là.

Elle lui tendit un adorable chaton au pelage noir et aux grands yeux bleus. Magnus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en observant l'animal :

-Attends. Tu es en train de me dire qu'Alexander a été transformé en chat ?

-C'est ça, répondit Jace.

Le sorcier prit le chaton dans ses mains et le monta devant ses yeux pour l'observer :

-Alexander ?

L'animal miaula en réponse et il posa sa patte sur le nez de Magnus. Ce dernier fondit de tendresse. Son petit-ami était déjà adorable mais sous cette forme, il était encore plus chou. Le sorcier blottit le chaton contre lui et se mit à le caresser tout doucement. A sa grande surprise, Alec se mit à ronronner :

-D'accord… Et comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Et ben…, commença le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Nous sommes allés voir un sorcier pour lui demander s'il avait vu quoique ce soit dans son quartier dernièrement et… Alec a trébuché sur un livre, il a tenté de se rattraper à une armoire… Il a accroché des flacons. Ils se sont cassés et la fumée qui s'est échappée du mélange sur le sol à transformer Alec en chat.

-Je vois.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur la petite boule de poils, blottie bien au chaud dans le coude de Bane. Alec ronronnait comme le moteur d'une petite voiture pour enfant tant il était heureux des caresses de son petit-ami. Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil et, se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait, Alec se redressa, mordit Magnus pour qu'il cesse ses caresses et bondit sur son épaule pour émettre un miaulement de mécontentement :

-On dirait que monsieur n'aime pas être surpris en train de prendre son pied, déclara Jace en ne cachant même pas son sourire amusé.

Son parabataï lui feula après :

-On se détend. Je vais m'occuper d'Alexander.

-Tu as une idée de comment lui rendre son apparence humaine ?, demanda Clary.

-Pas du tout mon petit biscuit mais je vais faire des recherches.

Izzy passa deux doigts entre les oreilles de son frère félin :

-On va en faire de notre côté aussi. Peut-être qu'un des ouvrages de l'Institut la réponse.

-J'en doute, mais vous pouvez toujours regarder.

Magnus claqua des doigts et un portail s'ouvrit. Il saisit le petit corps poilu de son petit-ami et le plaça contre son torse :

-Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-D'accord.

Et ils traversèrent tous les deux le portail. Magnus posa son précieux paquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine et l'observa. Les yeux bleus du chaton ne quittaient pas ceux ambrés du sorcier :

-Hum… Tu es tellement chou comme ça que je n'ai pas envie de commencer mes recherches tout de suite.

Alec miaula de colère et qui fit sourire le Magnus :

-Je plaisante, je m'y mets de suite, promis.

Un grondement menaçant s'éleva dans l'appartement. Chairman Meow avait les griffes sorties, le dos rond, la queue hérissée et les yeux rivés sur le chaton qu'était Alec. Ce dernier lui montra les crocs en grognant en retour :

-Oulà, on se calme tous les deux. Chairman, c'est Alec. Alors laisse le tranquille. Et toi Alec, ne tue pas mon chat.

Le sorcier prit son petit-ami dans ses bras et le posa devant Chairman. Ce dernier le renifla à plusieurs reprises avant de reconnaître l'odeur de l'humain qui sortait avec son maître. Il lécha le museau du chaton et s'éloigna calmement pour aller dormir sur son coussin. Alec se frotta le museau avec sa patte alors que le sorcier se rendait dans sa bibliothèque :

-Alors… Métamorphose et potions…

Ses doigts parcoururent les reliures des ouvrages qu'il possédait avant de s'arrêter sur un épais grimoire. Il le fit claquer sur la table alors qu'Alec tentait de sauter sur une chaise. Magnus le regarda plier les pattes et remuer ses fesses pour préparer son saut et… Réussir. Puis il monta sur la table et donna de petits coups de pattes à la couverture du livre pour essayer de l'ouvrir :

-Chaton, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tes petites pattes n'ont pas la force de soulever un tel poids.

Alec lui ronfla après et continua d'essayer avant de se résigner et de regarder le sorcier tirer divers livres des étagères de sa bibliothèque :

-Je pense que j'ai sorti tout ce que j'avais sur le sujet.

Les yeux du chaton s'ouvrirent largement devant la taille des livres qui se dressaient devant lui en une jolie pile. S'il avait sa taille habituelle, il n'aurait pas eu peur d'une dizaine d'ouvrages. Les doigts de Magnus se perdirent dans le pelage noir d'Alec, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque le chat fit le dos rond pour garder le contact avec le sorcier plus longtemps :

-Hooo, il aime ça le chaton, roucoula Bane.

Alec rouvrit ses yeux, se retourna et mordit le sorcier. Mais il n'avait que de petits crocs incapables de faire mal, alors ça se résumait à de petits mordillements. Adorables, selon Magnus :

-Qu'il est mignon.

Le Lightwood feula de mécontentement avant de s'éloigner du sorcier :

-Ne sois pas vexé Alexander. Tu es encore plus adorable que d'habitude ainsi, il faut bien le souligner.

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel et tapota un livre avec la patte :

-Tu peux lire chaton ?

Alec répondit en miaulant :

-D'accord.

C'est ainsi que le sorcier et le chaton se mirent à travailler, même si Bane perdait facilement sa concentration face au petit animal qu'était devenu son amour.

Magnus sourit devant la somnolence d'Alec. Sa petite tête de chat balançait de gauche à droite et ses petits yeux bleus avaient du mal à rester ouverts :

-Viens.

Le sorcier souleva la boule de poils et la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre. Il déposa Alec sur son coussin avant d'aller faire sa toilette du soir. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, le sorcier se figea net et se mit à sourire de tendresse. Le chaton s'était roulé en boule sur un coussin et il semblait dormit paisiblement. A cet instant, il était absolument adorable. Magnus se glissa silencieusement sous les couvertures et éteint les lumières. Il caressa doucement le pelage noir d'Alec avant de fermer les yeux et de chercher le sommeil. Cependant, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose monter sur son torse. En utilisant ses yeux de félin, le sorcier reconnu son cher Alexander qui se roulait désormais en boule sur son torse :

-Bonne nuit Alexander, murmura-t-il en caressant son petit-ami.

Le chaton lui répondit par un miaulement à moitié ronronné. Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux ainsi.

Ce fut Magnus qui s'éveilla en premier et il sourit en voyant le chaton sur son ventre. Il dormait sur le dos, les pattes vers son visage. Le sorcier glissa ses doigts sur le petit ventre de son chaton et ce dernier s'étira en commençant à ronronner :

-Bonjour mon chaton, murmura Magnus.

Les yeux bleus d'Alec s'ouvrirent lentement et il sembla sourire.

Le sorcier déposa un bol de lait devant le chaton sur le comptoir de la cuisine tout en lisant avec intérêt un grimoire sur les métamorphoses :

-Je pense ne pas avoir trop de mal à trouver ces ingrédients. Avec un peu de chance, cette potion devrait suffire à te faire reprendre ta véritable forme.

Mais le chaton n'en avait cure, il avait les moustaches dans son bol de lait et le lapait avec concentration. Magnus le contempla avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'Alec quitte enfin son breuvage, le museau couvert de lait. Le sorcier le nettoyage rapidement avant de mettre ses chaussures :

-Je vais acheter quelques ingrédients et je reviens. Sois sage.

Alec miaula son désaccord et bondit sur l'épaule de Magnus :

-Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ?

Le chaton planta ses griffes dans la chemise de luxe du sorcier :

-Range moi ses griffes immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en sac à main, le gronda son petit-ami.

Alec rétracta ses griffes, méfiant :

-Gentil chaton.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal lui montra le bout de sa petite langue rose, ce qui fit sourire Magnus :

-Très bien. Mais tâche de ne pas me perdre.

Le sorcier enfila son manteau et Alec se laissa glisser dans la poche droite :

-Mais je te préviens, pas un mot à l'Enclave.

Alec avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux sur certains agissements de Magnus, alors une fois de plus ou de moins…

La créature obscure qui leur fournit les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour la potion était une sorcière dont la marque de sorcier était une série de zébrure argentée sur le bras gauche. Sa boutique semblait tout à fait ordinaire vu de l'extérieur. Elle vendait des produits cosmétiques qu'elle fabriquait elle-même et Alec était certain qu'elle utilisait sa magie pour les rendre plus efficaces. Son arrière-boutique regorgeait de plantes et autres trucs étranges pour la fabrication de toutes sortes de potions, crèmes, onguents, charmes ou autres rituels de créatures obscures. Et Magnus eut de la chance qu'elle puisse le fournir en tout ce qui lui manquait. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn cachait peut-être de nombreuses cultures de plantes magiques dans son laboratoire de travail à l'appartement, mais il avait parfois besoin de se fournir en écailles et autres trucs étranges (selon Alec). Le sorcier dépensa une somme astronomique pour se constituer un stock digne de ce nom en plus de ceux nécessaire à la potion.

Alec s'installa sur une pile de livres et observa son petit-ami se mettre au travail dès leur retour à l'appartement. Magnus avait cette grâce féline dans chacun de ses mouvements et le chasseur d'ombres adorait ça. Le sorcier fit chauffer de l'eau dans une toute petite-marmite avant de commencer à y ajouter les ingrédients, un par un. Il remuait régulièrement pour que rien ne brûle et pour bien mélanger la mixture qui se formait. Les odeurs qui commençaient à se dégager de la préparation écœurèrent Alec qui préféra quitter la pièce. C'était la barbe d'avoir un odorat aussi développé. Pour avoir une odeur plus agréable dans le museau, le chaton se réfugia sur le lit et plus précisément dans le pyjama de Magnus. Alec avait toujours adoré l'odeur du sorcier. Elle était douce et pourtant si masculine. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le chaton se mit à ronronner tout en fermant les yeux, avant de s'endormir.

-Alexander ?

La première étape de la préparation de la potion était terminée et il fallait attendre quelques heures avant d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients. Le sorcier avait envoyé un message à Isabelle pour lui dire qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une solution et qu'il la tiendrait au courant. Mais Magnus commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait perdu son petit-ami et n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Où diable avait-il pu se glisser maintenant qu'il était plus petit ? :

-Tu ne l'aurai pas vu toi ?, demanda-t-il à Chairman Meow qui faisait sa toilette sur le balcon de l'appartement.

Le chat se contenta de le regarder avant de reprendre son nettoyage :

-Ingrat, lui lança Magnus avant de poursuivre ses recherches.

Le sorcier atteint leur chambre et fut surpris de trouver son pyjama déformé par un dôme. Lui qui prenait toujours soins de plier ses vêtements… Il s'approcha tout doucement et souleva le bas du T-shirt juste assez pour découvrir Alexander, roulé en boule, dormant profondément et ronronnant :

-Tu es adorable mon amour, murmura-t-il.

Magnus utilisa sa magie pour immortaliser l'instant grâce à une photo qu'il déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il passa sa main sous le petit corps chaud du chaton et le tira délicatement à lui. L'animal ne se réveilla même pas. Le sorcier alla s'installer sur le canapé, déposa son nouveau chat sur ses genoux et prit un livre. Il se mit à lire tranquillement, observant Alexander à chaque fois que celui bougeait sur ses cuisses.

Alec avait chaud, il était bien. Comme dans un cocon. Pourtant, il se força à ouvrir un œil en sentant du mouvement sous lui. Le pyjama avait-il décidé de devenir vivant ? Ou bien Magnus avait décidé d'aller se coucher ? Quelle heure était-il ? Le chasseur d'ombres se mit à paniquer en ne reconnaissant pas le pyjama sous lequel il s'était construit un petit nid. Où était-il ? Puis il prit conscience qu'il était sur les genoux de Magnus. Le sorcier lisait tranquillement au-dessus de lui et le caressait distraitement par moment. Alec s'étira, attirant l'attention de son compagnon :

-Monsieur a fini de dormir ?

Il eut pour réponse un magnifique demi-ronronnement. Puis le chaton alla à la salle de bain. Il essayait d'utiliser au maximum les équipements humains mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, il vit un mouvement sur sa droite. Ses instincts de chasseurs d'ombres prirent le dessus et il rabattit ses oreilles sur sa tête avant de s'avancer, au ras du sol, vers « l'ennemi ». Il entendit nettement le son de grelots. Puis il vit une série de plumes colorées, s'agitant doucement devant lui. Ce fut alors la nature joueuse du chaton qui prit le dessus et il commença à sautiller et à donner des coups de pattes aux plumes qui se prêtaient bien volontiers au jeu.

Magnus leva les yeux de son livre et il trouva le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux extrêmement adorable. Alec tentait d'attraper les plumes à l'extrémité de la canne à plumes qui s'agitait doucement grâce à un habile enchantement. Si Chairman Meow ne s'en servait quasiment jamais, le chaton qu'était devenu Alexander semblait adorer jouer avec. Sûrement ses nouveaux instincts. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Le sorcier claqua discrètement des doigts pour prendre le contrôle de la canne. Et il s'amusa à faire tourner Alec en rond. Jusqu'à ce que le chaton ne freine trop brusquement, glissant sur le carrelage pour se taper le museau au comptoir de la cuisine. Il couina de douleur :

-Alec !, s'écria Magnus.

Le chaton se frotta le museau avec sa patte alors que le sorcier le blottissant contre lui :

-Tout va bien ?

L'animal leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son petit-ami et il miaula de douleur. Magnus créa une boule de magie autour du chaton pour faire passer la douleur :

-Ça va mieux ?

Alec lui ronronna dans les mains en se frottant allégrement contre sa peau :

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Le sorcier percha le chaton sur son épaule et ils retournèrent ensemble dans le laboratoire de Magnus :

-Je crois que je peux continuer.

Bane déposa le chasseur d'ombres sur la table et il se remit au travail. Il ajouta les derniers ingrédients avant de mélanger une bonne dizaine de minutes puis de laisser reposer encore un peu.

-Si tu ne bois pas ça, tu ne pourras pas retrouver ta véritable forme mon amour.

Mais Alec chaton ne voulait rien savoir. La potion lui piquait affreusement le museau dès qu'il s'en approchait. Alors il se refusait de boire cette chose marron qui faisait des bulles et qui empestait. Le sorcier soupira :

-Si tu ne sors pas de ton plein gré, je vais être obligé d'utiliser la magie.

L'animal miaula comme pour le défier. Il ne sortirait pas de sous son armoire. Hors de question :

-Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Magnus claqua des doigts et l'armoire se souleva. Alec voulu s'enfuir vers une autre cachette, mais le sorcier l'attrapa avant :

-Ne fait pas l'enfant et boit cette potion. Tu es adorable sous cette forme mais je voudrais retrouver le véritable Alexander si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Le chaton mordilla et griffa les mains de son petit-ami mais ce dernier réussit tout de même à lui faire avaler une gorgée de potion. L'animal se mit à tousser alors que Magnus le posait au sol et s'agenouillait près de lui pour observer ses réactions. Puis une fumée violette entoura le chaton et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Alexander Gideon Lightwood était de nouveau humain :

-Je suis un génie, soupira Magnus devant sa réussite.

Il aida son petit-ami à se remettre debout et constata qu'il ne subsistait aucune trace animale, ni oreilles, ni queue. C'était presque dommage :

-C'était immonde Magnus.

-Je sais…. Mon chaton.

Et voilà, Alec avait gagné un nouveau surnom… :

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

Le sorcier s'approcha de son petit-ami et embrassa doucement ses lèvres :

-Tu m'as manqué… Mon chat.

-Ca suffit avec ça !

Le chasseur d'ombres voulu se dégager mais le sorcier le poussa contre la bibliothèque derrière lui et colla tout son corps au sien. Magnus apposa une série de suçons sur le cou de son amant :

-Mon chat.

Alec avait tenté de se dégager mais le sorcier l'attaquait sur une zone particulièrement sensible de son corps. Il ne pouvait donc que se mordre les lèvres pour faire taire son plaisir. Il gémit cependant lorsque son partenaire glissa une main dans son boxer pour y effleurer son excitation croissante :

-Mag…

-Oui ?

Le sorcier se détacha de son amant pour observer son visage avec ses yeux félins. Alec en frissonna. Il adorait les véritables yeux de Magnus. Ses magnifiques yeux jaunes fendus d'un noir profond et intense :

-Pas… Ici.

Le sorcier eut un immense sourire pervers. Voilà qui était mieux. Il tira son partenaire jusqu'à leur chambre avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le lit et de lui grimper dessus pour s'asseoir sur son bassin. Magnus prit sauvagement possession des lèvres d'Alexander et ravagea avec délice sa bouche. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse pour attraper le T-shirt noir, et toujours noir, de son petit-ami pour le lui retirer assez vite. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec violence. Mais un chasseur d'ombres ne se laisse pas faire sagement. Alec déchira sans ménagement la chemise hors de prix de son compagnon :

-Hey ! C'était du Prada.

-Je m'en fiche, répliqua le noireau avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du sorcier.

Voilà qui était bien mieux, maintenant Alec allait jouer avec lui de son plein gré. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes. Magnus entreprit de redessiner à l'aide de sa langue chacune des runes du corps de son amant. Ce dernier arqua le dos en fermant les yeux et en soupirant de plaisir. Les mains du sorcier caressèrent chaque centimètre carré de la peau nue à sa portée alors que sa langue descendait plus bas sur son ventre, bien plus bas. Elle s'attarda pour dessiner la rune de parabataï avant d'apposer un délicat baiser dessus. Les hanches du chasseur d'ombres se soulevèrent pour que son érection entre en contact avec le corps chaud non loin du sien. Contact qui n'eut pas lieu puisque Magnus se redressa, faisant gémir de frustration Alec :

-Patience mon chaton.

Le surnom excita le Lightwood plus qu'il ne l'énerva, ce qui était un grand changement. Le sorcier déboutonna le jeans de son partenaire avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre, le caleçon avec. La fraicheur de la pièce fit légèrement frissonner Alec, qui écarta les cuisses pour inciter Magnus à revenir près de lui et lui donner un peu de chaleur. Chaleur que le sorcier se fit un plaisir de lui offrir en se collant à lui pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser des plus obscènes. Le frottement du jeans du sorcier contre sa peau nue lui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Alec glissa ses mains le long du dos de son amant et entreprit d'extraire le sorcier de son jeans slim. Bien que ce type de jeans lui faisait des fesses magnifiques, il voulait l'en extirper au plus vite pour profiter de TOUT son corps, sans barrière de tissu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Alec griffa Magnus en lui retirant son jeans. Le sorcier en siffla de douleur :

-Le chaton a de vraies griffes maintenant.

-Désolé.

Son amant l'embrassa à pleine bouche en finissant lui-même de retirer son vêtement. Le chasseur d'ombres avait clos ses paupières pour savourer le délicieux contact de leurs peaux nues glissant l'une contre l'autre. Les caresses de Magnus étaient légères et le faisait agréablement frissonner. Il se cambra en gémissant de plaisir lorsque les doigts de son amant effleurèrent son érection, bien présente maintenant, sous le sourire taquin du sorcier. Les effleurements continuèrent alors qu'une nouvelle sensation apparue. Elle était plus douce et remonta de son nombril à ses pectoraux pour s'y attarder. Le contact était un peu chatouilleux et léger comme une plume. Le chasseur d'ombres ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant utiliser sa magie sur et ainsi voir ses magnifiques yeux de chat, car il était certain que Magnus employait sa magie sur lui à cet instant. A la place, il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en constatant que le sorcier n'utilisait pas sa magie, mais une canne à plumes :

-Tu…  
-Tu as adoré jouer avec ça sous ta forme féline.

Alec a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Mais… Tu… Tu ne vas pas t'en servir maintenant.

-Bien-sûr que si mon chat. Et je peux te garantir que tu vas adorer ça.

Le ton employé n'augurait rien de bon… Alec ferma les yeux, gémit de plaisir tout en cambrant son dos sous le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses des plumes sur tout son torse et davantage lorsqu'elles se concentraient sur ses tétons. Magnus observait la scène avec un air pervers non dissimulé. C'était inédit et délicieusement obscène de voir son petit-ami se tordre et gémir de plaisir grâce à sa magie. Il se mordit la lèvre en entendant Alec gémir son prénom avec tant de… Supplice. Magnus posa le bout de son index sur les abdominaux pour le faire descendre très lentement jusqu'à l'érection de son partenaire. Elle secrétait une importante quantité de précum. Magnus entoura ses doigts autour du membre du shadowhunter, qui émit un gémissement plus aigu que les autres :

-Magnus, couina Alec.

Le sorcier se pencha sur lui et murmura au creux de son oreille tout en commençant un rapide mouvement de vas-et-viens avec sa main :

-Miaules pour moi mon chat.

Alec devient encore plus vocal après ces mots et ne tarda à se laisser emporter par un orgasme assez foudroyant. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle alors que Magnus souriait comme un abruti en observant l'état de son petit-ami et le sperme qui coulait le long de sa paume. Il récupéra la canne à plumes pour la jeter derrière lui. Le sorcier capta le regard océan de son amant avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Alec se mordit la lèvre avant de se redresser pour embrasser Magnus :

-Je te déteste…

-Oooh, le chaton est de mauvais poils... On va arranger ça.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le chasseur d'ombres se retrouva épinglé au matelas, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage :

-Magnus, je te jure que si tu ne me libères pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te tue moi-même !

L'asiatique sourit, malsain. Il ne libéra pas Alec de ses entraves magiques dans les secondes qui suivirent, mais la canne à plumes revient se glisser dans sa paume. Alec ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Magnus, non !

-Magnus si ! Nous allons jouer mon chat, jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement diverti.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le jouet pour chat entra à nouveau en action. La nuit allait être longue pour Alexander Lightwood…

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
